BorutoNaruto Next Generation fanfic
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: A series of attacks have begun in both Konoha and Kirigakure. However, 7 Chunins and one genin are ready to defend them! Featuring Chunin Boruto and his friends, and a genin Himawari.
1. Beginning

A/N I don't own Naruto or any of the series' characters. Just the plot of this fic. However, i own some of the Jutsus though, and they are references' to Ultraman's skills.

It was a peaceful day at Konoha, however terror looms at the outskirts of Konoha.

A giant Panda like Bear appears from the forests, attacking a temple. The people who took refuge inside were shaking in fear. However, just as the Panda reached the temple gates, a violet haired Kunoichi jumped to the front of the gates.

It was Kakei Sumire, the Kunoichi who was freed from the darkness of her father's evil deeds.

"So, I'm fighting a bear... Or a panda?" She asked herself, before preparing a kunai.

The panda/bear just growled and charged at Sumire, attempting to maul her. However Sumire dodged and kicked the bear in the back. Sumire then threw her kunai, which bounced off due to the panda/bear's thick hide. She then proceeded to make a couple of hand seals, before chanting: "Water style: Water pistol jutsu, ring bullet!"

She then formed her hands into that of a handgun, with the index finger being the barrel. Then a long string of water shoots out from the index finger, encircling the Panda/Bear and constricting it.

Sumire then prepared another hand seal, chanting: "Water style, water saw jutsu!"

Chakra began to flow from Sumire's right shoulder to her hand, forming a sharp disk made of water. She then threw the disk to the constricted panda/bear, which hits it in the tail, cutting it off. The panda/bear then fainted due to the pain of It's tail being cut off.

"It's not over yet! Water style, Water dragon jutsu!" Sumire did another series of hand seals, before a large dragon made of water emits from her hands, which hits the fainted Panda/bear, sweeping it away back to the mountains.

The people who were inside the temple then cheered.

"Way to go!"

"Hooray!"

Sumire just nodded, a smile appearing in her face, before she leapt off to a nearby tree and left the area.

However, that panda/bear was not the only threat, as another danger had happened on the Hidden Mist Village. A robot with the shape of Naruto appeared in the port, causing damage to nearby ships, ferries, and port buildings.

-To Be Continued

A/N more characters will appear after this one. The next character who will appear will be Sarada. Boruto will appear in the final chapter.


	2. Mecha Naruto appears!

Narrator: Mecha Naruto has appeared on one of the port in Kirigakure, destroying every ships, ferries and buildings he sees. However, in the middle of the rampage, Uchiha Sarada appeared!

3rd person POV

Sarada had just finished a mission with Mitsuki. However she was surprised as she saw a crowd running from the direction of the port. Sarada then told Mitsuki to go back to Konoha without her.

She then activated her Sharingan, which now had 3 tomoes, before running to the port and saw the enemy. A robot with the body characteristics of Naruto, the 7th Hokage.

"You Imposter! You're trying to humiliate Hokage-Sama's reputation!"

"SCANNING TARGET. UCHIHA SARADA, TERMINATE!" The robot said.

Sarada puts on her black fingerless gloves, and cracks her fists, before making a fighting stance.

(Insert song: ULTRAMAN FE3 BGM/OST- ULTRASEVEN THEME SONG)

Sarada ran towards Mecha Naruto, and punched It's head, making it twist multiple times, before It held It's head, stopping the twist.

Mecha Naruto then began to deliver a series of punches, Though Sarada countered all of them.

"Just give up, Imposter! You'll never be as strong as the real Hokage-Sama!" Sarada said as she countered an attack, before grabbing one of Mecha Naruto's arms and broke it with her bare hands. Upon being broken, electric sparks began to emit from the severed wound.

She then motioned both of her arms downwards with a kunai in hand, and lighting, made by her chakra began to appear.

"Chidori Kunai!" She chanted, before throwing the Kunai at Mecha Naruto.

The kunai hits Mecha Naruto straight on the left arm and severs it, leaving It armless.

"Now for the Grand Finale! Fire style, Dragon flame Jutsu!" Sarada chanted as she prepared her hand seals.

She then blew an enormous ball of fire the size of a dragon's fire. The fireball hits Mecha Naruto, sending It flying to the sea, before exploding.

Sarada then kneeled in exhaustion, as that jutsu consumed a large portion of her chakra. Her eyes returned into normal.

She then leapt away, to catch up with Mitsuki.

Narrator: Mecha Naruto has been destroyed, however there is still a mystery that remained. Who made that Mecha Naruto, and What was It's motives? The only possibility is that the creator has known about Naruto, and they have a decent level of technology, seen as Mecha Naruto has pieces of old sign plates from various objects. Sarada spent the night thinking about this mystery.

-To Be continued

Chapter 3 Teaser

Himawari (now a genin), ran to Konoha as she detected someone with an enormous amount of chakra was in the middle of Konoha.

Himawari used her Byakugan and used gentle fist to take care of the threat, though after that, she was hit in the back of the head.

After she regained consciousness, She saw that She was sewed up to a pole.

"What are you planning!?" Himawari asked in rage.

Chapter 3: Invasion, part 1


	3. Invasion: Part 1

Narrator: The Kirigakure's new generation 7 swordsmen (except Kagura) were the ones behind all these attacks. They had escaped from custody, and defeated Kagura, who was guarding the prison. Now they are going to make an invasion plan to take over both Konoha and Kirigakure. First, they use their Kubikiribochō user, Hassaku Onomichi to infiltrate Konoha. However as he was on the way there, Uzumaki Himawari, the youngest daughter of the 7th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, noticed him and gave chase. After reaching the center of Konoha, Hassaku began massacring the citizens and vandalizing the buildings. Himawari then took action.

(Insert song: Boruto/Naruto next Generation OP 1 Baton Road by Kana-BOON)

Himawari jumped down from a building after chasing Hassaku. She then prepared her gentle fist pose.

"Hold it right there, Mister!" Himawari called.

"Oh, so now a little girl is going to attack me? How cute..." Hassaku replied, readying his sword.

Himawari then chanted "Byakugan!" And her blue eyes became entirely white.

"A-a Byakugan user!? I didn't know! But I have no choice but to fight!"

Hassaku then chanted "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" and a dense fog appears out of nowhere.

Himawari then chuckled.

"Nothing can hide from the Byakugan, you know!?"

She then slapped randomly to her back, revealing Hassaku. A hand print was left on his face as he was slapped.

"See?"

"C-curse you..."

He then tried to slash the blunette, only for her to jump and knocked Him to the ground with a single palm strike to the head.

"You won't win, just give up Mister."

"S-Shut up! You BRAT!" He then threw a shuriken in great speed, scratching Himawari's arm a bit.

"You took me a bit of a surprise just now. Now It's time to finish you off."

Himawari then chanted "Kaiten!" before then she rotates in a very high speed, making a chakra barrier that seems to damage an incoming object. And unfortunately, Hassaku was too close to the attack, and received many bruises in his body.

"Now to finish you of- Eh? I felt numb..."

"You don't know?" Hassaku said, chuckling a bit.

"What is it!?"

"This mist sucks in chakra that flows from a wound. And you were scratched by my shuriken earlier, now chakra is flowing out of it."

"Then I just have to finish you quickly then!"

Himawari then used her byakugan to see Hassaku's chakra points, before chanting: "Gentle fist: 64 times rotation!"

She then assaulted Hassaku's chakra points 64 times in a high speed, immobilizing him, before he fell to the ground, powerless.

(Insert song end)

The mist faded as He was defeated. Himawari then kneeled in exhaustion, however she was then struck from behind with a fist.

As she struggles to see who is the perpetrator, It is revealed to be Buntan Kurosuki, along with 4 other swordsmen, which were It's leader Shizuma Hoshigaki, Hebiichigo, Ichirota Oniyuzu, and Kyohō Fuefuki. She then blacked out as she was beaten mercilessly by them.

Narrator: Himawari had defeated Hassaku, but because she was out of chakra and is unable to fight, 5 more swordsmen appeared and beat her to submission. She was then tied to a pole at the countryside.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Himawari asked, waking up.

She then realized that she can't move her body as she was tied to a pole with strings. There was also someone watching her.

Still powerless, she was unable to identify who was watching her. It was a bald man with a very large build, and is carrying a hammer that has a rope that ends up to an axe.

However as her vision became clear, she then asked "Who are you!?"

"What a sensitive little girl. I am one of the new 7 swordsmen of the mist."

"What are you planning?!"

"That's a question that I cannot answer."

"Let me out of here!"

"If I free you, that means I have to use Kabutowari here to smash your tiny bones."

Hinawari then faced downwards, sobbing in despair.

Narrator: Sinking in despair, Himawari remained tied to the pole with Kyoho guarding her. However, Sumire, who got reports of a girl being tied to a pole in the countryside went into action. Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki was also on the way to the location. Sumire was the one who got there first, and was confronted by Kyoho.

"Let her go." Sumire said grimly.

"As if I wanted to. You gonna have to get through me to save that brat."

"I will shut your big mouth soon!" Sumire replied back, preparing her jutsu.

She chanted "Water style: Water pistol jutsu, ring bullet!" Then water started to emit from her index finger and the squirts of water formed into rings and constricted Kyoho.

However, due to him being large, he was able to shatter the rings.

"That all you got, Kunoichi?" He asked, before swinging the axe part of the Kabutowari down at her, but she dodged it.

As she dodged, Kyoho used the hammer part of the Kabutowari to knock her out while in midair. Sumire was sent backwards.

However, Sumire's body then liquefied, surprising Kyoho.

"What!? A water clone!?"

"Water style, water dragon jutsu!" Sumire said behind Kyoho.

The jutsu hits Kyoho straight in the back, sending him crashing to a tree. However as he collided with the tree, he hit his head, knocking him out.

Sumire then went to the pole where Himawari was constricted.

"Sumire!" Sumire knew that voice, it was Sarada.

Sarada and Mitsuki came from behind Sumire and they stood in front of the pole.

However suddenly a thick mist appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly more poles appear and constricted the 3 with strings.

Narrator: This is one of the parts of the plan of the invasion by Shizuma Hoshigaki, by stopping each of the chunins from protecting the Leaf and Mist. With no protectors, the Leaf and Mist began to be barraged with attacks by blood mist rebels. However, the plan was a fluke, as another Chunin, Iwabee Yuino came late to rescue Himawari. However, it will not be easy to rescue the 4, as one of the swordsmen, Ichirota Oniyuzu was guarding the poles. Now Iwabee must defeat Ichirota, despite the thick mist surrounding him.

Iwabee stood in the middle of the mist, looking around for a bit.

He then saw the 4, being constricted to poles.

"What the heck happened here?"

Suddenly he felt someone hitting him in the back, but luckily he dashed forward and the blow hits only his skin.

"Long time no see, Bō boy."

Iwabee turned around and prepared his staff.

"You again! Haven't you and your partners done enough!?"

"We won't stop until both the Leaf and Mist gets taken over. The rebels are now approaching the Leaf in Heavy numbers."

"Then I'll beat you first so that I can save those 4 and the Leaf!" Iwabee said while charging at Ichirota.

Iwabee then used his earth release to make a hammer to his staff, and prepared to crush Ichirota.

Ichirota's body then liquified once the hammer hits his head.

"So this one's a water clone... The real one must have been somewhere else... Gotta free those 4 first though..."

The mist then disappears and Iwabee freed his 4 friends from their poles.

After explaining to them what had happened, they then split up to fifind the real Ichirota, while Sarada went to the Hidden Mist as she knew that the location was under attack too.

After a while of searching, Mitsuki found Ichirota at the fireworks factory in the middle of Konoha. Knowing that if he blows the factory up, it will be the end.

As Ichirota tried to brandish his sword, the shibuki, Mitsuki lengthens his arms to constrict Ichirota, and lifting him to the air, before smashing him to the exterior of the factory.

"Sorry, I won't let you destroy Konoha."

"You brat... I thought my clone already trapped you at the countryside!"

"That's lucky one of my friends came suddenly after you trapped me. And for your clone, he killed it."

Mitsuki then used his lighting release technique to attack Ichirota, but as he was readying the hand seals for the jutsu, Ichirota threw a kunai with paper bomb at him, and blows up upon impact with Mitsuki's arm.

Though he was lucky enough to dash backwards, but he still got knocked back due to the explosion.

Narrator: Mitsuki got into a desperate situation, but Mitsuki is fearless. His friendship with Boruto and his other friends became a mental support.

(Insert song: Ultraman Jack fighting theme)

Mitsuki stood up, and used his lighting technique at Ichirota, but as he readied the hand seals again, Ichirota released some of the paper bombs from the Shibuki. They blow up upon touching Mitsuki.

"Ahaha! How's that for a dramatic ending!?" Ichirota asked.

"I think that would be bad, using explosives on a wooden dummy." Mitsuki said from behind Ichirota, who then widens his eyes.

Ichirota then looked at what he blown up, and it is indeed a wooden dummy.

"A substitution technique!?"

"Now let me make a dramatic ending for you." Mitsuki said, grabbing Ichirota in the back, before throwing him to the skies.

Mitsuki then readied his hand seals and chanted "Lighting release: Snake thunder!"

He then casts his left arm at Ichirota, and it discharges a thunderbolt in the shape of a slithering snake. It hits Ichirota in the chest, shocking his entire circulatory and nerve systems.

(Insert song stopped)

He then stopped midair, before falling straight to a roof, which coincidentally was a prison. He was then carried away by the patrolling guards, unable to struggle due to the paralysis from the electrocution earlier.

Mitsuki smiled in humor, as he saw the prison guards take Ichirota away. He then jumped away to the rendezvous point, which is the lab where Katasuke is working at.

-To Be continued


	4. Invasion: Part 2 (End)

Narrator: Kirigakure is under attack by rebels led by Buntan Kurosuki. Though it's seem that the condition went too bad, Sarada luckily came before The Mizukage's mansion was destroyed. The surviving citizens were taking refuge inside the mansion.

(Insert song: Ultraman FE3 BGM/OST Ultraseven Fighting theme)

Sarada charged at Buntan, her sharingan activated. Buntan barely held her off due to Sarada's increased speed, which is faster than when they last battled. They had already fought for minutes now, and both began to feel exhausted from the prolonged fight, and most of the rebels had been subdued by Sumire, who insisted that she should go with Sarada.

"You're faster than before, Kiddo! But you should know that You are still weak!"

"Oh yeah? How about this, then!?" Sarada said, readying her kunai.

"Chidori Kunai!" She chanted, transferring lighting release to the kunai she hold.

And of course, Buntan dodged, but then she felt as if a string constricted her movements.

"You... Planted strings on that Kunai!?"

Sarada smirked, and she pulled the string upwards, making Buntan lose balance and fell to the ground.

She then prepared hand seals and began to take a deep breath. This is the last amount of chakra that she was able to use.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Technique!" She then exhaled, emitting a large fire, with the shape of a dragon.

Buntan stood up just as the technique engulfed her, making her slump back to the ground, defeated.

Sarada then dropped to the ground, totally exhausted, Her Sharingan reverting back to normal.

However she was then attacked with a large needle like object, stabbing into her arm.

Sarada then knelt down, her eyes blurry due to the pain. She then saw the perpetrator, a white haired girl wielding a sword that looked like a sewing needle. That girl is known as Hebiichiro, She was ready to finish Sarada off.

Narrator: Uchiha Sarada got into a desperate situation, as she is out of chakra and is totally exhausted. However out of the blue, A green jumpsuit clad shinobi arrived in time and kicked Hebiichiro away. The son of Rock Lee, Metal has arrived in battle. However, after knowing that if Hebiichiro kills the refugees inside the Mizukage's mansion, they will also flee, though Metal was sure that it won't happen.

(Insert song: Ultraman FE3 BGM/OST Ultraman Leo theme song)

Metal dashed to Hebiichiro and kicked her face multiple times, before pushing her away using his palm.

Hebiichiro then stood up quickly and ran towards the mansion instead of attacking back.

This of course causes Hebiichigo to be kicked from the back of her head by Metal.

"You seem to care for the people inside. What is your name, Odd Beast?" Hebiichigo asked, turning her head 180 degrees, though oddly it doesn't scare Metal.

"My name is Metal Lee, and I'm not a beast! And I cared for the people inside since they're innocent!"

"Innocent? They threw me and my partners out of disgust!" She said, striking Metal with the needle, and it's thread constricted the youth to a nearby wall, though suddenly he disappeared into smoke.

"What!? A substitute!?"

"Dynamic Entry!!!" Metal chanted from behind, doing a flying kick, with his feet imbued with chakra.

The kick hits the off-guard Hebiichiro in the back of the head, instantly knocking her out. Metal then went to Sarada and carried her to the rendezvous point.

Narrator: Only Shizuma Hoshigaki, the mastermind remains. He is leading the last rebel group to the ninja tech facility where Katasuke worked, intending to cut off the Leaf's weapon production. However, the 6 shinobi that defended the 2 villages came into aid.

Sumire, Sarada (whose Chakra had been restored), Mitsuki, Metal, Iwabee, and Himawari arrives at the ninja tech facility, and all of them shook in fear as they saw their other friends, who were defending the exterior, knocked out in battle.

Namida and Wasabi were both knocked out with heavy bruises on their arms, The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were hit in the head hard enough to knock them out, and Denki was knocked out with his nose bleeding and his glasses shattered. There were many Bodies around as well, which were the rebels'.

They then heard a growling sound and turned towards it, seeing a humanoid shark. Mitsuki backed off a step upon seeing it, as he knew it was Shizuma Hoshigaki.

"Th- that's..." Mitsuki, who was usually calm and collected, muttered in fear.

Out of the blue, Metal just charged and shouted a battle cry.

"Wait, Metal!" Sarada yelled, but it was too late.

Metal then did a dynamic entry, but his feet gets grabbed by the mutated Shizuma. Shizuma then twisted Metal's leg.

"AHHH! AHH OOOGHHH!" Metal screamed in agony, before being thrown back to the other 5.

"METAL!" The other 5 said in unison. Metal passed out upon impact to the ground.

"Why that-" Himawari said in rage, instantly activating her Byakugan.

Himawari then dashed towards Shizuma, readying her gentle fist techniques.

She then let out 64 punches, though none of them landed a hit on Shizuma. Himawari then turned back and readied her left hand.

"Gentle fist: 8 trigrams attack!" She then used her palm to punch the air, which then materializes into a projectile made of wind.

However Shizuma raises his arms and a barrier made of water surrounds him, which deflects Himawari's attack. After deflecting, the barrier vanishes.

"Impossible!?" Sarada said in surprise.

Shizuma then thrusts his arms forward, and a giant water projectile that shaped like a shark emits from them.

The projectile hits Himawari straight in the chest, knocking her away. She passed out upon impact to a wall.

"Guys, combi-attack, NOW!" Iwabee suggested.

"OK!" the remaining 4 chunins replied.

Sumire then used the water dragon technique, Mitsuki uses the snake thunderbolt and wind release: Breakthrough, Sarada uses the dragon flame technique, and Iwabee uses the earth pistol technique that he secretly learned.

All of the attacks combined into 1 that is made of by all 5 elements, though Shizuma just pushed it back towards them, knocking all of them, except Sumire out.

Sumire then shook in fear and tears were rolling out of her eyes.

"W-what should I do!?"

However after remembering what her friend Boruto Uzumaki did to her during their time at the academy, it became a mental support that restores her confidence.

Sumire then shook her head for being scared, and used a summoning technique, first by using a bit of her blood and drew a line on her left palm.

"Summoning technique: Nue!"

Nue then appeared after Sumire planted her palm to the ground, and a cloud of white smoke emerged.

Nue then pounced Shizuma and managed to claw Shizuma and damage his torso using it's tail. It then popped into smoke and disappeared back into Sumire's palm.

Sumire then did a series of hand seals and used the water dragon technique.

However Shizuma thrusts his arms to his chest, and absorbs the attack.

Sumire shook in surprise.

Then Shizuma thrusts his arms forward, a much bigger technique, which is a large spear made of water emits from them and hits Sumire in the chest. Sumire then suddenly feel tired as the technique hit her.

Sumire fell on her back, She was defeated.

Katasuke and the other scientists saw this from one of the surveillance footage with shocked faces.

As Sumire loses consciousness, she began to dream about having a romantic relationship with Boruto happily.

Meanwhile, Shizuma growled in victory, and was about to smash Sumire with his overpowered arms before 3 sharp shurikens hits him in the back.

Then he was kicked, knocking him forward and away from Sumire.

The mysterious figure was wearing a black cape, white shirt, black jeans, and fuschia shinobi sandals. He has blonde hair with an ahoge that resembles a leaf stalk, blue eyes, and is wearing a scratched Leaf Shinobi's forehead protector.

He is... Uzumaki Boruto, the eldest son of the seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. He had just returned from a long period of training.

Boruto began to see what's around him, and saw that his friends were knocked out, and what made him angered the most, is that Sumire is in a critical condition.

Shizuma then stood up, recovering from the surprise attack. He then growled.

"Seems like that your sword had eaten you again. It's time for it to go out again." Boruto said, his right hand pointing at Shizuma.

He then prepared a fighting stance, which is the gentle fist.

"That is..." Sarada said, opening her left eye.

"So he's back..." Mitsuki said, sensing Boruto's chakra.

"That Guy!" Iwabee said, smiling.

"B-Boruto-San..." Metal said, opening his eyes, and tried to stood up, only for his broken leg to throb due to the injury, making him grunt in pain.

"Nii-Chan (Big Brother)..." Himawari said, standing up slowly.

Sumire, though still unconscious, smiled in instinct.

(Insert song: Ultraman FE3 BGM/OST - ULTRAMAN ZOFFY Theme Song)

Shizuma dashed to Boruto in quick speed, however Boruto took a step backwards, and kicked Shizuma in the groin, before hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Boruto then lifted him up and threw him forwards.

"Shadow Clone Technique" Boruto chanted, making a hand seal that made 6 shadow clones of himself, surrounding Shizuma, while the real one silently went off.

All of them then readied their right palms, and a blue ball made of wind emits from each of them.

"Rasengan!" All 6 of them then charged at Shizuma, which hits him in a deadlock, having deep injuries from 6 different areas.

Then suddenly the real Boruto appears in front of him, and Shizuma's shoulders were grabbed by Boruto.

Boruto then jumped sky high, and flips in the air 3 times while holding Shizuma's shoulders, before releasing him, making him fall to the ground with heavy impact. The impact causes Shizuma to cough out blood.

However Boruto landed on the ground without damage, and readied his right hand, a tiny sized rasengan then emerged from it. Boruto then threw it just as Shizuma stood back up. The tiny rasengan vanishes just before hitting Shizuma's stomach. However due to the heavy force that was made from the large amount of chakra pushed him back, and bruised his stomach.

Then the sword, the Samehada, spits itself out of Shizuma's unconscious body, and jumps in fear upon sensing Boruto, before sealing itself with it's white wraps.

Boruto then nodded and smiled, before noticing the surveillance camera nearby. Boruto then gave a thumbs up to it, making Katasuke and the other scientists who were watching all the time celebrate in victory.

Boruto's friends who were passed out (except Sumire) then regained complete consciousness. Iwabee carried Metal on his back with the both of them and Denki smiled. Sarada punched Boruto in the shoulder sarcastically, and the other girls then stormed Boruto in a hug.

(Insert song over)

"Boruto!!!" Namida screamed out, crying in enjoyment and fear due to Shizuma.

"I know you'll beat him eventually!" Wasabi said.

"Nii-Chan is my hero!" Himawari childishly said.

Everyone except Boruto then laughed. Boruto then faced Sumire's unconscious body, Boruto released himself from the hug and carried Sumire away.

"There's no time to celebrate. She's in a bad situation right now." Boruto said coldly towards them.

"I get it. Bring her to the hospital, Boruto." Iwabee said, nodding his head as he understood.

-A few days later...

Sumire opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I...?"

"The Class Rep! She's regained consciousness!" Namida said in surprise.

Once Sumire opened her eyes completely, She saw that she was at a hospital bed, surrounded by her friends.

"You're at the hospital." Iwabee said.

"Your condition is worse that my leg's." Metal said.

"You've been here for days." Sarada, Wasabi, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio said in unison.

"Boruto saved you." Mitsuki said.

"Nii-Chan is truly a hero! He saves even the girl who cared for him the most!" Himawari said.

"Hey, stop saying that, kiddo! You're making her blushing!" Denki said humorously.

'Boruto-Kun...' Sumire thought as the others laughed because of Denki's words just then.

"Where is He?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean Boruto? He's coming in a few minutes." Sarada replied.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a calm Boruto.

"Sorry if I'm late."

"I'll take it back, He'll be coming in a second." Sarada corrected.

Boruto then walked to the bedside.

"Class Rep, are you already well?"

Sumire stayed silent.

"Class Rep?"

Then suddenly She wrapped her arms around Boruto, hugging him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Boruto asked.

Sumire just cried silently.

Narrator: And so it was when both Leaf and Mist Villages were attacked by rebels, were defended by 6 chunins and 1 genin. And the alliance between both villages strengthens due to the bravery of the volunteers. Thank you, brave volunteers of the Hidden Leaf!

-End

A/N well that's it. And the whole plot is inspired by the PS2 game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2, and I guess making mutated Shizuma having Zetton's role can be interesting. Anyway, I hope you guys like this so far, and leave a review.

By Yuuyakizami21, a just passing through user.


End file.
